Haruto Soma
, also known as the or is the main protagonist and the title character of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Wizard. Given the WizarDriver and the Wizard Rings by the White Wizard, he is able to transform into . He later inherits the name of , becoming the titular hero. Biography During his childhood, Haruto's parents were badly injured during a car crash. In this event, he made a promise to keep his hope alive, saving his own life as an adolescent when he was one of the first few Gates sacrificed during a solar eclipse. Subjected to the Sabbath, pro-soccer player Haruto manages to keep his inner phantom WizarDragon from emerging by facing despair head on. As a result, he obtains magical powers. Being the only one to survive the eclipse, The White Wizard entrusted Koyomi to Haruto and receives a WizarDriver and the Flame Ring. Haruto then hunts down Phantoms as Wizard, seeking to prevent others from falling into despair, and to protect his and their hope. Haruto later comes to the aid of Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor. It is during that battle that he inherits the name of Kamen Rider, naming himself Kamen Rider Wizard Along his journey, Haruto becomes allies with amateur magician Shunpei Nara, police officer Rinko Daimon , and Yu Kamimura. Helping to stop the Phantom outbreaks with his friends, he learns to tap more into his mana pool and more of WizarDragon's power, allowing him to assume improved forms of his normal ones called Dragon Styles of either the Fire, Water, Wind, or Earth elements. Creating the Drago Timer from his raw mana, Haruto is able generate three copies of himself, all assuming the upgraded Wizard Dragon Style Forms at the expense of draining his mana. Later he meets mayonnaise-lover Kamen Rider Beast, Kosuke Nitoh, which they form an alliance and prevent outbreaks together. Haruto then later learns how to tap into his power in it's purest form rather than channeling it through the rings supplied to him by Sou Fueki. From his own tears, he creates the Infinity Ring, allowing him to access his final form, Infinity Style. Haruto later finds Koyomi kidnapped by a Golden wizard, Sorcerer, who uses Koyomi as a catalyst to rewrite the world. Arriving at the new world, it is inhabited by not users of technology, but rather users of magic, using mana as an equivalent to currency. Haruto, through a long tedious process, gains the support of this world's counterparts of Wajima, Rinko, and Shunpei, who all can access the form Kamen Rider Mage, and defeats Sorcerer in a one-on-one match, sending both Haruto and Koyomi home. Later finding out the true purpose of The Sabbath (to revive Koyomi), Haruto resolves to stop The Sabbath from occurring once again. Clashing with The White Wizard, Sou Fueki, the two enter a deadlock, fighting over Koyomi. However, Koyomi and Sou are both killed by Gremlin. Later defeating Gremlin, Haruto travels the world alone with Koyomi's entity becoming one with the Hope Ring. Finding himself coming to someone's cry for help, he is sent to the World within the Magic Stone, aiding the other Kamen Riders, and the alternate Haruto. Teaming up with Gaim, he is able to stop this world's crisis. He gives the young boy his Infinity Ring, allowing the alternate Haruto to summon him into his world whenever he needs him. Later, Haruto faces the Ogre Phantom, creating a copy of Koyomi from his Hope Ring, armed with the White Wizard's power. Calming the copy of Koyomi, she is allowed to rest in peace. However, Ogre uses Legion's attack to slash through Haruto and enters his Underworld (causing him to fall into despair). Through Shunpei's ChiChin Pui Pui Ring, Haruto is able manifest his will (Rider form) outside of his physical body. Traveling into his own Underworld, he manages to overpower the Phantom. When questioned how he is so strong, Haruto refers to himself as the . After defeating the Ogre Phantom, Haruto gives the Hope Ring to the Koyomi that resides in his Underworld. In the aftermath, Kosuke is absorbed by the Nepenthes Monster who runs through a Crack. Arriving in the Sengoku Period World, Haruto inherits the Infinity Ring from Ieyasu, which originally belonged to Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard. Teaming up with the Armored Riders, they defeat Bujin Gaim. After the fight between Bujin Gaim and the Nepenthes Monster, Kosuke and Haruto return back to the main world. Kamen Rider Taisen Wizard is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He fights Riderman, defeating each other at the same time and transforming into their Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Sometimes later, Haruto was seen somewhere eating his plain donut. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Haruto appears as Wizard Flame Style only. He can only be unlocked by password. Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes Haruto appears as the main characters selection of this game. He has three modes for fight: using all his Styles (exclude Dragon), using Flame Dragon only, and Flame Style only with the unique move available. He only has Flame and Hurricane Dragon. Hurricane Dragon only can be accessed while teamed up with another rider. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Wizard appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Wizard functions as the protagonist of the game, being the first Rider to escape imprisonment and thus the one to begin the process of freeing the others. In game, Wizard has access to his Flame, Water, Hurricane, and Land Styles, with the Dragon styles of each appearing only as a powerful finishing move unlocked after leveling up. His Super Mode is All Dragon, which uses the abilities of the four Dragon Styles in its attacks. Unlike the other gun type riders (including their forms), Wizard's gun attacks can hit any other bosses. Wizard's special attacks are: *Flame Style: Big, Strike Wizard, Dragon Breath (as Flame Dragon) *Water Style: Bind, Light, Blizzard (as Water Dragon) *Hurricane Style: Extend, Slash Strike, Thunder (as Hurricane Dragon) *Land Style: Defend, Drill, Gravity (as Land Dragon) *All Dragon: All Dragon Wild, Dragon Dance, Blizzard, Thunder, Gravity *Infinity Style (separate DLC): Dragon Shining Wizard's Infinity Style also appears in the game, available as DLC. However, he is treated as a separate character with no connection to the default Wizard. He is still voiced by Shunya Shiraishi. His gameplay also similar to Devil May Cry's Dante, such as aerial attacks are rapid tap gun fire for original Wizard, and Million Slash (Million Stab like moves) for Wizard Infinity Style. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Wizard reappears in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the other Neo-Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Wizard's stages are based off of Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, with Kamen Rider Sorcerer as his main enemy; he also plays a role in Gaim's stages, which are based off of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and feature Bujin Gaim as the main antagonist. In this game, Wizard is fully-integrated, whereas in the original Infinity Style was a separate DLC character. The player can choose whether to use All Dragon or Infinity as Wizard's Strongest Form, which also determines his Ultimate Form: if All Dragon is chosen, Wizard uses Special Rush from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, while choosing Infinity Style instead uses Infinity Dragon Gold. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. WizardandFourze.PNG|Kamen Rider Wizard and Fourze in their second Extra Final Forms. Personality Haruto hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. While not showing much emotion on his face, he is far from stoic. He is quick to make deadpan snarks, mostly at the expense of Kosuke. Rarely, he can be seen swayed by a pretty girl. His favorite food is plain sugar donuts and only eats them rather than other flavors, much to the manager's annoyance. He seems to take well to company as he doesn't have any complaints with Rinko and Shunpei joining them in their mission. Haruto believes stead-fastly that everyone deserves to be saved. He also refuses to give up hope no matter how dire the situation. This is most likely because of his parents last words to him to hold onto hope. He's driven by near compulsion to stop the Phantoms and prevent anyone from falling into despair. He seems to be suffering from an acute case of survivor's guilt resulting from his parents car crash and his surviving the Sabbath. This further motivates his actions. Haruto doesn't seem to be able to forgive himself easily. He also prefers ignoring his past before becoming Wizard. Both are evident by his guilt over his friend's accident in soccer. He however also shows a rather friendly side and will help out a fellow hero, Rider or not, as shown with the battle against Space Shocker he greatly admired the Kyoryugers and formed a strong friendship with their leader, Daigo Kiryu. Styles Kamen Rider Wizard's forms are called . In any Style, Wizard uses a fighting style that mostly deals with kicking and acrobatics seen in the dance-like martial art Capoeira. This is to avoid punching with his hands so that he doesn't break the rings he wears on them and hurt his fingers. After Haruto transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard, he says and when Wizard executes one of his finishers, he says . *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds is Wizard's default ruby-based fire elemental form. Accessed through the Flame Ring. This form is the most offensive-balanced of the four Styles, due to its combination of strength and agility. By concentrating the power of the Flame Ring, Wizard can strike with flaming kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Ghouls. Flame Style's ending theme is entitled "Last Engage". Appearances: Fourze movie, Episodes 1-13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14-22, 24-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28-30, 32, 34-40, 43-46, 48, 49, 51-53, Sengoku Movie Battle, Kamen Rider Taisen - Water= Water Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.5 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is Wizard's sapphire-based water elemental form. Accessed through the Water Ring. This form is essentially a weaker version of Flame Style, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Wizard to move freely while underwater. Water Style's ending theme is entitled "Mystic Liquid". Appearances: Episodes 3-4, 7-8, 11, 13, Movie War Ultimatum, 15, 18, 24, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28, 34-35, 38, 45, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is Wizard's emerald-based wind elemental form. Accessed through the Hurricane Ring. While the weakest of Wizard's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. Hurricane Style's ending theme is entitled "Blessed wind". Appearances: Episodes 1-2, 5-6, 9, 11-13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14, 20, 27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28, 30, 32, 38, 41, Sengoku Movie Battle - Land= Land Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is Wizard's topaz-based earth elemental form. Accessed through the Land Ring. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Styles, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. Land Style's ending theme is entitled "Strength of the earth". Appearances: Episodes 1, 6-10, 12-13, Movie War Ultimatum, 15, 17, 19, 25, 30, 32-33, 38, 40, 44, 47, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle }} - Dragon Styles= The are evolved versions of Wizard's standard Styles that are augmented with WizarDragon's power. By scanning the Special Ring, Wizard can manifest a different part of WizarDragon's body onto his own body to use for combat. Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon Styles' ending theme is entitled "Just the Beginning". FlameDragonSpecial.png|Drago Skull WaterDragonSpecial.png|Drago Tail HarikenDragonSpecial.png|Drago Wings LandDragonSpecial.png|Drago Hell Claws *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 6.7 tons **Kicking Power: 10.9 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds is the evolved form of Flame Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. Accessed through the Flame Dragon Ring. Compared to Flame Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his chest to execute an attack called , where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Wizard enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon WizarDragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Ring. However, this will revert Wizard back to Flame Style. Appearances: Episodes 9-11, Movie War Ultimatum, 16, 20-21, 23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 29, 33, 35-36, 38-46, 48-50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Water= Water Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.7 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is the evolved form of Water Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. Accessed through the Water Dragon Ring. Compared to Water Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. * : When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Wizard freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. Appearances: Episodes 15-16, 18-19, 21-23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28-29, 33, 35-36, 38-39, 42, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.0 tons **Kicking Power: 8.1 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is the evolved form of Hurricane Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. Accessed through the Hurricane Dragon Ring. Compared to Hurricane Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. * : Wizard assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. * : When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Wizard flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. Appearances: Episodes 12-13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14, 21-23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 29, 33, 38, 41-42, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Land= Land Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 13 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is the evolved form of Land Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. Accessed through the Land Dragon Ring. Compared to Land Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Hell Claws embedded with elemental earth. * : If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Wizard infuses the Drago Hell Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. Appearances: Episodes 19, 21-23, 25-27, 29, 33, 38, 42, 47, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle }} - All Dragon= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 115 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 14.8 tons **Kicking Power: 26 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is an integrated form of the four Dragon Styles that is augmented with all of WizarDragon's power. Accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the WizarDriver. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard in All Dragon is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Hurricane Dragon, all while hitting even harder than what Land Dragon can muster in terms of power. Wizard also has the ability to fire the Dragon Breath attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that All Dragon's power is higher than WizarDragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked WizarDragon's own attack. However, All Dragon can only be used for a limited time, presumably because it is taxing on Haruto's magical energy reserves. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. In Kamen Rider Battride War, Wizard can perform the attack where he slashes the enemy with the Drago Hell Claws before unleashing the Dragon Breath. This move also acts as Wizard's finisher. All Dragon's ending theme is entitled "Alteration". It is also the ending theme for the Dragon Four-Mation. Appearances: Episodes 23, 43, 53 - Special Rush= Special Rush is an all-red version of All Dragon, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Ring, which was formed from the last of Poitrine's magic. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard's affinity for fire magic is shot up drastically in this form, up to the point of mastery, allowing him to channel fire magic into the crimson-colored WizarDragon parts for maximum damage. The Dragon Breath attack is enhanced for additional firepower, the Rush Tail's tip can stretch to allow a barrage of white-hot tail stings, the Rush Hell Claws can be ignited to cleave through any metal within seconds, and the Rush Wings can be enhanced to be able to slice through metal even more quickly then the Rush Hell Claws. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard first scans the Kick Strike Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Wizard is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. It only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. }} - Infinity= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 96 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 8.0 tons **Kicking Power: 11.3 tons **Highest Jump: 32 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds is Wizard's diamond-based final and ultimate form. Accessed through the Infinity Ring. Infinity Style's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Dragon Styles, though still weaker than All Dragon. His kicking power is also weaker than Land Dragon, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Flame Dragon, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Flame Dragon. Though that changes once the Infinity Ring is scanned on the WizarDriver, allowing Wizard to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Infinity Style's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the AxCalibur, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that WizarDragon transforms into. If Wizard taps the AxCalibur's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called , where Wizard charges a crazy amount of mana into the AxCalibur in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Wizard then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. WizarDragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Wizard comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. Haruto gave his Infinity Ring to his young counterpart in the World Within the Magic Stone, intending for it to function as his Rider Ring. Because of this, it appeared that Infinity Style was lost forever. However, Haruto acquires a replacement Infinity Ring in Sengoku Movie Battle, this one having originally belonged to Bujin Wizard. Infinity Style's ending theme is entitled "Missing Piece". Appearances: Episodes 31-32, 35-37, 39, 41-42, 45-46, 50-51, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle, Kamen Rider Taisen - Infinity Dragon= Infinity Dragon is Wizard's evolved form of Infinity Style that is augmented with all of WizarDragon's power. Accessed through the Finish Strike Ring. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , and . This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard manifests the on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick before impact with the enemy. If need to, Wizard can spin at high speeds to strengthen the kick. It only appears in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. - Infinity Dragon Gold= Infinity Dragon Gold is Wizard's final, true, and evolved form of Infinity Dragon. Accessed through the Finish Strike Ring while being empowered by the Hope Ring that resides inside Haruto. His WizarDriver becomes gold and its Hand Author trim becomes red, which is similar to the other WizarDrivers. Unlike his pre-evolved form, Wizard can fight without needing to execute his finisher. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , which is placed on his chest unlike his pre-evolved form, , , and . It only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. }} - Mantles= During the events of Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, Wizard in his Flame Dragon form accidentally scans Kamen Rider Beast's Falco Ring on his WizarDriver's right Hand Author side, allowing him to gain the . - Beast= Beast Mantle is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring. Accessed when Wizard in his Flame Dragon form scans Kamen Rider Beast's Buffa Ring on the WizarDriver's left Hand Author side after accidentally scanning his Falco Ring on its right side. In this form, Wizard dons Beast's and on his right shoulder and left shoulder respectively. This form is able to use the flying capabilities of the Falco Mantle and the brute force of the Buffa Mantle. Its finishing move is the , which involves Wizard rising into the sky before diving at the enemy covered in energy that forms the Buffa head of Beast Chimera. }} }} Equipment Devices * WizarDriver - Transformation device * Wizard Rings - Gives access to Wizard's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is * Wizard Ring Box - Carrier chest for Wizard's rings * PlaMonsters - Wizard's familiars * Drago Timer - Wizard's wristwatch device Weapons * WizarSwordGun - Wizard's primary weapon * AxCalibur - Wizard Infinity Style's weapon Vehicles * Machine Winger - Wizard's Rider Machine Lockseed : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Wizard Arms, equipped with the WizarSwordGun. By channeling the Wizard Lockseed into the Heisei Rider Lockseed, Kamen Rider Fifteen can transform into Wizard Arms. The core image depicts the WizarDriver while the lid backside image depicts the Flame Ring. Also a Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed in the toyline. *Transformation: Wizard Arms! Shabadoobi Showtime! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: - All Dragon= *Transformation: Wizard Arms! **Squash: TBA **Au Lait: TBA **Sparking: TBA - Infinity Style= : The core image depicts the WizarDriver while the lid backside image depicts the Infinity Ring. Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: Wizard Arms! Kira Kira Infinity! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruto Soma is portrayed by . As a child, Haruto is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Wizard, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). He has also been the suit actor of several Sentai Reds including, ironically concerning Wizard, MagiRed of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. His suit actor for extreme martial arts is .Hyper Hobby, June 2013 In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, his suit actor was . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Wizard, Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) is labeled and . In Popular Culture The anime Haiyore! Nyarko-san W ''(which aired from April to June 2013, alongside ''Wizard episodes 30-40), makes several references to Wizard. In particular, the first episode has Nyaruko, Cuuko, and Hasta change into their school uniforms using a magic circle transformation identical to Haruto's, followed by Nyarko pulling her school bag out of a portal similar to the Connect Ring. When Mahiro asks about it, Nyarko responds that they wanted to try out "the latest version's" transformation and gushes "Isn't it super-cool? Isn't it the best?!", referencing the lines said by the WizarDriver when Haruto scans one of the special rings (Kick Strike, Special, Thunder, Blizzard, and Gravity). In the Japan TV drama , the character named Ryuhei Toruma made Wizard's pre-transformation pose and said "Henshin!" when he was in trouble. Coincidentally, he was portrayed by Shunya Shiraishi, who also played Haruto. Allusions *Haruto has some similarities of the famous Vash the Stampede from Trigun and both classic and reboot Dante from the Devil May Cry series. Like Vash, both also hide something under goofish personas, wield a pale-colored gun as their main weapon, and have a big love for donuts. While like classic Dante, both are somewhat "Stylish" and have a similar hairstyle (except their bangs are parted in different directions) also speaks Gratuitous English, such as "Show Time", and wields dual guns (though Haruto can only do this while in his Dragon Styles). And like reboot Dante, he gains a red pigmentation when transforming from Flame Style to Flame Dragon, similar to reboot Dante's Devil Trigger that was first shown in DmC's development trailers in 2011 a year prior to Kamen Rider Wizard's premier. In addition to Flame Dragon's red overcoat, similarly Vash, classic Dante and reboot Dante (in Devil Trigger) also have red long two-tailed coats. *Haruto also has some similarities to Harry Dresden, protagonist of the Dresden Files series of urban fantasy novels by Jim Butcher. Both characters are magic-users with slick, somewhat smug personalities who protect innocent mortals in secret. Both men wear trenchcoats, primarily use fire-elemental magic, wield magic rings, and have a fondness for doughnuts. Likewise, both characters work with a no-nonsense policewoman (Rinko Daimon and Karrin Murphy) and have enthusiastic young apprentices (Shunpei Nara and Molly Carpenter). Notes *Wizard is the first main heroic and third overall Rider to wear a trenchcoat, the first one being Kamen Riders Orga and Yuuki. **Wizard would have been the second main heroic rider to wear a coat, if the plan for Kamen Rider Double to wear a treachcoat was not scrapped by the producers. *As recently highlighted in Super Hero Taisen, certain Kamen Riders and Super Sentai heroes share design and power motifs. Motif-wise, Wizard's Sentai ''counterpart would be the Magirangers, due to both have a magic-based-on-mythical-elements motif. **Also, his usage of rings to transform is similar to that of the Denzimen. **The Magirangers also used Oath Rings to access their Legend Powers. Coincidently, he has the ability to gain a muscular body just like one of the Magirangers (MagiGreen). **The connection with gemstones is likewise similar to the power source of the Goggle V. *Wizard's forms share similarities with Kamen Rider Kuuga's forms: **Unlike Kuuga, Wizard doesn't have a weaker form, though because Haruto's civilian form can still use magic without turning on the WizarDriver, this could be considered his equivalent of Growing Form. **Both have 4 standard forms that are each connected to the elements of fire, water, wind, and earth. Notably, the colors of both Riders' fire, water, and wind-based forms are red, blue, and green respectively, while their earth-based forms are different colors (Kuuga's Titan Form is purple, while Wizard's Land Style is yellow). ***Coincidentally, the red fire-based form is also the primary form of both Riders. **Rising Forms & Dragon Styles: Both are upgrades to the Rider's 4 standard forms. **Amazing Mighty & All Dragon: Both are a further upgraded version of the primary form with an exponential increase in destructive power that could, in theory, be used by any of the other forms as well. **Rising Ultimate & Infinity Dragon (Gold): Both are a further advanced version of the final form that use the same title as his upgrades. *The Dragon Styles are similar to the Powered Custom modes used by the Go-Busters. ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters being the first of the two Super Sentai shows Wizard aired alongside, as the Dragon Styles allow Wizard to fight with the power of WizarDragon just as Powered Custom allows the original three Go-Busters to fight with the power of their respective Buddy Roids. *His origin involving an eclipse is somewhat similar to that of Kotaro Minami's and Nobuhiko Akizuki's origins. *His usage of rings in magic rituals to combat demonic beings could be inspired by Goetic tomes, where some rituals to summon and control demons for the summoner's use required using a ring as an act of fealty or respect. *Haruto has a similar English phrase usage in his pre-battle catchphrase, "It's show time!" with Kamen Rider Psyga that was summoned by Kamen Rider Diend in episode 17 of Kamen Rider Decade. **Unlike the summoned Psyga, who said his phrase in fluent English, Haruto's catchphrase is , with the word "showtime" being the only English word in his line. *Wizard is similar to another tokusatsu hero, Madan Senki Ryukendo, as they are both mystic warriors based on dragons. *Wizard is the first Neo-Heisei Rider who did not meet his successor in the summer movie. Instead, he meets him in the final 2 episodes of the series. *Wizard is the second Rider to have a form with tails, the first being Kamen Rider OOO. *In most of his movies and specials, Haruto usually gets sucked into some kind of parallel world: **In Movie War Ultimatum, he is sucked into the Earth's Underworld. **In Showtime with the Dance Ring, he is sucked into the Donut Shop manager's Underworld. **In In Magic Land, he is sucked into Magic Land. **In The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story, he is sucked into World within the Magic Stone. **In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, he dives into the World of the Sengoku Period to rescue Kosuke from Bujin Gaim. *Wizard is the first Rider to have met an alternate version of himself directly in the same episodes, though this version of Haruto is not a Rider. **While Kazuma Kenzaki and Kazuma Kendate (Main and A.R. Blade) have made an appearance in the same episode in Kamen Rider Decade, Kendate disappeared before Kenzaki could meet him due to the merging of his world, though Kenzaki has watched him disappear from a distance during the event. *Wizard was spotted during a teaser trailer for Power Rangers Dino Charge. However, this trailer does not mean that Wizard (or rather, an adaption of him at least) will make an appearance in Dino Charge, as the trailer was quickly thrown together only to promote the upcoming series at the event. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Flame helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Water helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Hurricane helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Land helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon ***TV Asahi's page on the Alter Bezel Flame helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon ***TV Asahi's page on the Alter Bezel Hurricane helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon ***TV Asahi's page on the Alter Bezel Water helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon ***TV Asahi's page on the Alter Bezel Land helmet **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style ***TV Asahi's page on the Bezel Infinity helmet References